1989 – Requiem de Poudlard
by Lord OGM
Summary: Harry est née en 1978, soit la même année que les jumeaux Weasley... et fait donc son entrée à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.
1. Le Poudlard Express

Oncle Vernon venait de repartir vers la voiture, laissant Harry dans l'expectative quant à la marche à suivre pour atteindre le Poudlard Express. Il était seul au milieu de la gare, avec une valise qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, et les poches pleine d'un argent qui n'avait cours que dans le monde sorcier. Hagrid avait omit un détail de taille en ne lui indiquant pas où se trouvait la voie 9 ¾.

Il se demandait s'il convenait de sortir sa baguette magique pour tapoter le composteur qui se situait entre les deux quais quand il entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière lui.

— La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, s'exaspéra une voix.

Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à cinq garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Quatre d'entre eux poussaient un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valide semblable à la sienne, de plus, chacun avait un hibou.

Le cœur battant, Harry alla se placer derrière eux et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

— C'est quoi le numéro de la voie ? Demanda la mère des cinq garçons.

— 9 ¾, répondit le plus jeune d'entre eux qui tenait la main de la femme rousse. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard !

— Tu n'es pas encore assez grand, Ron, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y Charlie, passe le premier.

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des cinq garçons se dirigea entre les voies 9 et 10. Harry l'observa attentivement mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier fut passé, le garçon avait disparu. Harry remarqua qu'il manquait un autre des frères, sans doute avait-il suivit le même chemin pendant que sa vue était obstruée.

— Fred, à toi maintenant, ordonna la mère.

— Fred, c'est pas moi, moi c'est George, s'exclama le garçon. Franchement tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ?

— Désolé, mon chéri.

— C'était pour rire, répliqua George. En fait, Fred c'est moi.

Il s'avança à son tour vers la voie tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu sans que Harry comprenne comme il s'y était pris. Il se décida alors à accoster la mère.

— Excusez-moi…

— Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, George aussi est nouveau, répondit la femme en montrant son dernier fils équipé d'un chariot.

— C'est… c'est ça, confirma Harry avec hésitation. Je… je ne sais pas comment on fait pour…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa la mère. Il suffit de marcher tout droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant George.

— Euh… oui d'accord… tenta de se recontenancer Harry.

— Au fait maman, moi c'est Fred, l'autre Fred t'as menti. Il est George.

Harry, qui avait fait tourner son chariot, pouffa en entendant le jumeau. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour les différencier. Il regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, elle paraissait très solide.

Il s'avança alors, poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les deux voies.

— Tu crois qu'il va y arriver Maman ? J'ai pas envie de rater mon départ pour Poudlard car on a du emmener à l'hôpital un maboul fonçant dans les murs.

— Fred ! S'horrifia la mère.

Harry qui s'était mis à courir ne pouvait plus ralentir, aussi ferma-t-il les yeux et attendit le choc. Il n'y en eut pas. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long d'un quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait, « Poudlard Express - 11 heures. »

En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche en fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait : « Voie 9 3/4 ». Il avait réussi à trouver le train.

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par les bruits de valises traînées sur le quai et par les hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Harry poussa son chariot le long du quai à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.

— Nymphadora, change cette couleur de cheveux tout de suite !

— Mais maman ! soupira une adolescente aux cheveux rose fluo. Harry la regarda, médusé, prendre une apparence plus sobre qu'il trouva bien terne.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Il posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur,puis il essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.

— On peut t'aider ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'il avait suivis à travers la barrière.

— Je veux bien, accepta Harry, le souffle court.

— Eh, Maman, tu peux nous donner un coup de baguette ?

La petite femme replète marmonna une formule ressemblant à « Gargouille mange les œufs mimosas » et la valise d'Harry se souleva d'elle-même pour aller se ranger sur le porte bagage que les garçons n'auraient jamais pu atteindre. La mère de famille décida que ses jumeaux occuperaient également le compartiment car leurs valises subirent le même sort. Harry la regarda faire, émerveillé. Une fois l'opération finie, elle se détourna, à la recherche de ses autres enfants et elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

— Ron, dit-elle, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Le plus jeune des cinq frères tenta de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez.

— M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria-t-il en parvenant à se dégager.

— Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman à quelque chose sur son nez ? Se moqua l'un des jumeaux.

— Ferme-là ! Répliqua Ron.

— Où est Charlie ? S'interrogea leur mère.

— Il arrive.

L'aîné des garçons apparut, la démarche décidée. A son bras se tenait la jeune femme capable de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais rouges.

— Maman, je te présente Nymphadora...

Harry grimaça en le regardant se prendre un coup de poing dans les côtes. Cela avait dû faire mal.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Bonjour, Mme Weasley, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

— Moi aussi, s'excita la mère de famille. Charlie a beaucoup parlé de vous cet été, comment doit-on vous appeler si ce n'est pas votre prénom ?

— Tonks fera l'affaire, sourit la jeune sorcière.

Mme Weasley, maintenant qu'Harry connaissait son nom, se détourna après un signe d'acquiescement pour regarder les jumeaux suspicieusement.

— Vous deux, vous allez être sages ! Lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois le moindre hibou…

— Mais Maman, on a toujours été sages !

— Comme des photos moldues.

— Et ramenez-moi de bonnes notes aussi ! Faites en sorte d'aller dans la même maison, n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents tous les soirs…

Un sifflet retentit et la foule réunis au bord du train s'agita, il était onze heures du matin.

— Dépêchez-vous, dit Mme Weasley à ses enfants.

Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon, Charlie s'était éloigné en compagnie de Nymphadora. En voyant partir ses frères, Ron eut un sourire et tira la langue à George.

— Fais attention à toi petit Ronnie, n'oublie pas qu'on rentre dans trois mois !

— Bisous M'man, ajouta Fred. On t'enverra des hiboux !

— J'espère bien, et pas de bêtises !

Le train s'ébranla. Harry vit la mère des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que le petit frère, pleurant et riant joyeusement, faisait des doigts d'honneur à l'égard des jumeaux. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda la femme et le garçon devenir de plus en plus petits, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation : il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les jumeaux entrèrent.

— On s'installe, ça te dérange pas ? Demanda celui qu'Harry identifia comme George, il avait une mèche de cheveux qui partait légèrement sur la gauche.

Harry accepta d'un signe de tête et ils prirent place. Ils se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil puis Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Le train avait quitté Londres depuis quelques minutes et il traversait désormais la campagne qui s'étendait dans une succession de champ entrecoupés par des haies plus ou moins bien entretenus. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Harry prenait le train, de mémoire il n'avait jamais quitté le quartier de Privet Drive avant de se rendre à Londres avec Hagrid. Ils passèrent près d'une route et le soleil se refléta sur le pare-brise d'une automobile, l'éblouissant légèrement. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, ce qui dévoila sa cicatrice à ses deux futurs camarades de classes qui échangeaient des messes basses depuis le début du voyage. Harry connaissait suffisamment le cancre et les mauvais élèves pour savoir quand ils préparaient quelque chose d'illicite et il n'avait aucune envie de se joindre à eux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda soudainement l'un des frères jumeaux en montrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

— Ça alors ! S'exclama l'autre frère. Ce ne serait pas...

— Si, c'est sûrement lui, confirma le premier jumeau. « C'est bien ça ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par le manège de ces deux frères.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de distinction.

— Harry potter, dirent en choeur les deux frères.

— Oui, oui, c'est lui, acquiesça Harry. Enfin, je veux dire… c'est moi.

Les Weasley se regardèrent bouche bée et Harry se sentit rougir. Fred regarda George, George regarda Fred, puis tous les deux regardèrent Harry, avant de se consulter à nouveau de regard, hochèrent la tête de façon experte, reportèrent leur attention sur Harry, ouvrirent la bouche, puis la refermèrent et échangèrent une oeillade. Finalement, Fred prit son courage à deux main et demanda de façon hésitante :

— Tu te souviens de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Non, s'étonna Harry, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de question.

Fred hocha la tête avec sagacité, lançant un regard expert à son frère qui posa à son tour une question :

— Elle te fait mal parfois ? Interrogea-t-il, et sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il le bombarda de différentes demandes. Tu sais faire des tours de magies ? Tu es puissant ? C'est vrai que tu as déjà tué un dragon comme dans le livre « Harry Potter et le vol des Dragons de Minuits ? »

— Il parait que tu as disparu car tu menais une quête pour vaincre un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient attaché son âme à un anneau magique… C'est vrai ? Demanda Fred pour ne pas laisser à son frère le loisir de s'accaparer Harry Potter.

Harry resta interdit devant tant d'interrogations, il se sentait écrasé par la verve des jumeaux qui ne semblait plus tarir, à tel point qu'il n'entendait plus leurs questions. Les deux garçons s'étaient lancés dans un sulfureux débat où il était question de lutte ultime contre les forces du mal, d'un grand lion et d'une sorcière de glace qui pouvait geler les hommes d'un coup de baguette magique. A un moment, Fred lui demanda même si c'était lui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald et non Dumbledore, comme tout le monde l'affirmait.

— Et donc, se calma soudainement George en pointant sa cicatrice du doigt. C'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui a lancé son sort ?

— Oui, répondit Harry. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Vraiment pas ? Demanda avidement Fred.

— Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

Ils fixèrent Harry pendant quelques instants, puis comme s'ils s'étaient soudain rendu compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils regardèrent ailleurs. C'est finalement Fred, légèrement plus affirmé que son jumeau, qui reprit la parole :

— C'est le sortilège de la mort, il émet un rayon vert qu'aucun bouclier de magie ne peut arrêter… Sa formule est Avada Kedavra, c'est Charlie qui me l'a raconté.

— Merci, répondit Harry, conscient que le garçon lui avait donné l'explication car il avait compris qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Est-ce que vous êtes tous sorcier dans votre famille ?

— Non, s'immisça George avec bonne humeur, ravi que le sujet de conversation change. Maman a un cousin qui est comptable, on ne parle pas souvent de lui à la maison, mais papa l'aime beaucoup.

— Notre père travaille au ministère, expliqua Fred. Il est passionné par tout ce qui touche au monde moldu alors il rend souvent visite à Oncle Prewet. Il est même devenu spécialisé dans tous les incidents qui dévoilent la magie aux Moldus, il lutte contre les imbéciles qui lancent toutes sortes de sortilèges aux objets afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux Moldus.

— Ça a l'air bien… Murmura Harry, qui préférait clairement ce métier à celui de caissier que les Dursley lui promettaient depuis qu'il était en âge d'aller à l'école.

Les Weasley étaient certainement une vieille famille de sorciers, Harry aurait tant aimé grandir dans cet environnement fantastique ou l'on pouvait tout faire avec une baguette ! Finies les longues tâches ménagère, finie la corvée de pelouse…

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?

— Horriblement normaux, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin le sont. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers…

— A part nous, il y a quatre frères, corrigea Fred. Et on a aussi une sœur, mais Maman a préféré la laisser chez Mr Lovegood qui a une fille du même âge plutôt que de l'emmener à Londres. On est les quatrièmes à aller à Poudlard…

— En premier il y a eu Bill, notre frère aîné c'est notre préféré, ensuite Charlie que tu as peut être vu tout à l'heure, puis Percy. Dans deux ans il y aura Ron, et ensuite Ginny un an après lui. Bill était préfet-en-chef et Charlie est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

— C'est quoi un préfet ? Demanda Harry.

— C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Fred. Une sorte de pion… Tu ne savais pas ça ?

— Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Harry en guise d'excuse.

— Tu as tout à apprendre du coup ? Demanda George, les yeux exorbités.

Harry opina d'un léger signe de tête, les deux garçons avaient l'air sympathiques, quoiqu'un peu turbulents, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de trop les exciter. Tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient découvert qu'il était Harry Potter, ils avaient été instoppables pendant quelques instants, et il ne désirait pas retenter l'expérience immédiatement. Le garçon était après tout d'un naturel calme et pondéré, et les frères Weasley se trouvaient aux antipodes de ce comportement.

— Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents ni de Voldemort.

Les deux frères laissèrent échapper une exclamation étouffée, manifestement sonnés d'entendre le garçon prononcer le nom du Mage Noir.

— Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! S'exclama Fred d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à…

— Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, s'excusa Harry. « Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre… Je suis sûr que je serais le plus mauvais élève de ma classe.

— Oh non, le rassura George. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite. De plus il est interdit d'avoir une baguette magique avant onze ans, donc ça ne fait que depuis nos anniversaires que l'on a le droit d'en avoir, ou dans le courant de l'été précédent Poudlard. D'ailleurs ce sera le seul été ou l'on sera autorisé à faire de la magie hors du château, je pense que c'est pour habituer les élèves à avoir la baguette toujours sur eux avant de se rendre à l'école, afin d'éviter qu'on ne l'oublie pour aller en cours.

— C'est ça, confirma Fred d'un ton expert. Bien que, je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier oublier sa baguette… A part grand-père, mais il oublierait son âme si elle n'était pas attaché à son corps.

Le train passa devant une grande ferme, pendant un long moment Harry resta silencieux en contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie. Il avait appris les animaux de la ferme à l'école, mais il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, tout était nouveau pour lui depuis le départ du train et il voulait tout voir, tout comprendre.

Vers midi et demie, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

— Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Les deux frères se regardèrent en ricanant et l'un d'entre eux sortis une noise avec un éclat de victoire dans les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes de Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Comme il ne voulait rien manquer, il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mormilles et les sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George s'étaient lancés sur un débat à propos de la saveur des Chocogrenouilles par rapport à celle des Fondants du Chaudron, manifestement ils aimaient tous deux le chocolat. Fred était pourtant partisan des Fondants et George des Chocogrenouilles, arguant qu'il y en aurait plus pour le même prix. Les deux sorciers venaient d'une ancienne famille, de ce qu'en avait déduit Harry, mais en regardant leurs vêtement il remarqua qu'ils étaient soit trop long, soit trop courts et légèrement rafistolés. Ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'argent et avoir une piécette devait être rare pour eux, vu la façon dont Fred la tenait.

Ils écarquillèrent grand les yeux quand ils virent les acquisitions qu'Harry venait d'étaler sur la banquette.

— Tu dois avoir faim, constata Fred.

— Je suis affamé, répondit Harry en mordant avidement dans une Patacitrouille.

La friandise ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux pâtes de fruit que Pétunia mettait sur la table à Noël, à ceci près qu'elle ne salissait pas autant les doigts et qu'elle était d'un orange bien vif.

Fred et George se décidèrent finalement pour les Chocogrenouilles, après tout, ils étaient un âge dans lequel la quantité primait sur la qualité.

— Ce ne sont pas des vrais grenouilles, j'espère ?

— Non, elles sont enchantées pour faire un seul saut, après elles resteen immobiles, expliqua George. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est les cartes à collectionner, Ron en est complètement fan, donc généralement on lui garde. Je sais qu'il lui manque Agrippa, ça fait des mois qu'il essaye de la trouver, mais vu que l'on ne mange pas souvent des Chocogrenouilles, ça prend du temps. Une fois que l'on réunit la collection, on a le droit à une Chocogrenouille géante…

— C'est vrai ? S'étonna Harry.

— Non, ricanna Fred.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire devant la crédulité d'Harry et commencèrent à dévorer leurs friandises, expliquant ce qu'il avait acheté à Harry et quelques petites choses sur la façon de produire les bonbons dans le monde sorcier. Les magiciens n'avaient pas besoin de grandes usines de productions, la magie se chargeant de quasiment tout le processus, il n'y avait que peu de main d'œuvre nécessaire, et seuls quelques rares sorciers commercialisaient donc des sucreries.

Harry ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage : Albus Dumbledore.

— C'est lui, Dumbledore ? S'exclama Harry.

— Oui, c'est notre directeur, lis la carte tu en apprendras plus, lui conseilla Fred.

Harry la retourna et le petit bout de carton et lut :

 _« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège de Poudlard._

 _Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »_

Harry regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfait de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

— Il est parti ! S'écria-t-il.

— Oui, les photos sorcières bougent contrairement aux photos Moldus, d'où l'expression « être sage comme une photo Moldue ». Les photos, les tableaux et les peintures peuvent voyager entre elles, plus le photographe et le peintre sont douées, plus l'image est vivace et le sortilège d'animation tient longtemps. De plus, si le sorcier connait bien la personne représentée, il peut lui transmettre sa véritable personnalité.

Harry vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Les jumeaux massacraient leur paquet de Chocogrenouilles à une telle vitesse qu'Harry se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas tomber malade avant la fin du déjeuner, surtout qu'ils avaient sortis de leur valise des sandwichs plutôt épais. Harry trouva les cartes de Morgane, Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha finalement à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Fred et George le regardèrent faire en souriant et éclatèrent de rire quand il recracha le premier bonbon qu'il avait mis en bouche.

— On peut se servir ? Demanda George. On peut avoir de sacré surprise en mangeant ces truc-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums, si tu as de la chance tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois on tombe sur épinards, foie ou tripes. Une fois je suis tombé sur sang de gobelin.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût et regarda son frère avec impatience, celui-ci était en train d'examiner une dragée à la couleur orange peu avenante. George n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une mauvaise expérience et replongea sa main dans le paquet dont il sortit une poignée de bonbons qu'il enfourna d'un coup.

— Le goût du risque, marmonna-t-il en prenant une teinte verdâtre.

Harry l'imita, le jeu ayant l'air drôle, et il regretta amèrement son geste quand la saveur de l'oignon se mélangea à celle du vomi dans sa bouche, le tout recouvert par une douce odeur de fraise écoeurante dans cette situation. Fred n'avait toujours pas osé ingérer sa pilule et les regardait avec appréhension.

— Ce paquet me semble étrangement malsain, constata-t-il.

Puis il haussa les épaules et mis sa dragée en bouche, il mâcha deux fois puis leur tira la langue.

— Melon.

Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Harry tomba sur d'autres parfums divers, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricot blanc, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Il eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et qu'aucun des deux autres sorciers n'avaient voulu toucher, manifestement, ils la connaissaient. C'était une dragée au poivre.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts et des rivières qui serpentaient à travers les arbres. Les jumeaux partagèrent leurs sandwich et leurs bouteilles d'eau avec Harry, qui leur donna en échange des friandises, et ils se mirent à jouer aux échecs sorciers, Harry découvrant alors que l'échiquier bougeait par lui-même et n'obéissait jamais aux ordres.

Au bout d'un moment, ils abordèrent la question des maisons à Poudlard, la position des jumeaux sur le sujet était tranchée depuis longtemps :

— Nous on ira à Gryffondor, comme le reste de notre famille.

— Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? Leur demanda Harry.

— L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Fred. Les élèves sont répartis dans chacune selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles.

— Gryffondor est la maison du courage, continua George. Serdaigle celle de l'intelligence, Serpentard de la ruse et Poufsouffle de la loyauté… Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est réparti à Poufsouffle que l'on ne peut pas être rusé ou intelligent, ni parce que l'on est envoyé à Gryffondor que l'on ne peut pas être loyal et malin. Certains disent que les sorciers tournent mal en allant à Serpentard car c'était la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui et de ses Mangemorts, mais je pense que si quelqu'un doit tourner mal, c'est du fait de sa personnalité et de son entourage, non pas de sa maison.

— Yep, on a raconté tellement d'horreurs sur Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'il est sûr qu'il les aurait commises même s'il avait été réparti ailleurs.

Harry accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête. L'ambiance dans le compartiment avait changée pendant la conversation sur les maisons, et tous se reposaient désormais sur leurs sièges, la lumière baissait peu à peu, et ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Un préfet passa d'ailleurs dans le wagon pour avertir tous les étudiants présents qu'ils devaient revêtir leurs uniformes de Poudlard avant l'arrêt du train.

Ils les enfilèrent sans attendre. Ceux des jumeaux étaient dépareillés, ils lui expliquèrent que c'était les anciennes robes de Percy et de Charlie. Charlie avait toujours été grand pour son âge aussi leur mère avait dû acheter des nouvelles robes pour Percy. C'était une bénédiction de l'avis de Fred car leur frère était un maniaque de l'hygiène et ses affaires étaient toujours dans un parfait état, on les aurait presque cru neuves.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train :

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et les deux frères commencèrent à sautiller partout. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortit et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière :

— Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule d'élèves.

— Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Fred marmonna un « lumos » à côté de lui et sa baguette s'éclaira, offrant un havre de lumière aux élèves alentours qui le remercièrent chaudement. George essaya de faire pareil, mais la bille de lumière se jeta à son visage et il ne réessaya pas l'expérience, se contentant de suivre son jumeau. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt et personne ne parla.

— Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

— Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Harry et les jumeaux partagèrent leur barque avec un inconnu aux cheveux bruns qui ne tarda pas à se présenter.

— Cédric Diggory, pour vous servir.

— Moi c'est Fred, se présenta George. Lui c'est George, désigna-t-il en montrant Fred. Et notre vénérable invité qui regarde le château et nous ignore superbement, n'est autre qu'Harry Potter.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se redressa avec un couinement surpris, il avait juste oublié qu'il se trouvait sur une barque, et son pas en arrière la fit chavirer. Harry se retrouva dans l'eau glacée sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et commença à paniquer, il ne savait pas nager. La peur l'étreignit quand une immense tentacule vint se saisir de lui, croyant que son heure était venue et qu'il allait se faire manger par un horrible monstre sous-marin, il ne remarqua pas que la créature avait remis la barque à l'endroit et déposé les trois autres garçons à l'intérieur.

Hagrid éclata d'un rire tonitruant en remarquant leurs visages effrayés.

— C'était le Calamar de Dumbledore, il est gentil n'ayez pas peur. Faites attention tout de même, il ne sera pas toujours là. Bon, tout le monde est casé ? Cria-t-il alors qu'il montait sur une barque plus grosse que les autres. Alors, en avant !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixées sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. La seule chose qui perturbait le silence était le claquement des dents des quatre garçons frigorifiés.

— Chouette expérience, murmura le dénommé Cédric… Quand je vais dire ça à mon père il ne pas me croire.

— Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

— Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Hagrid. Vous avez pas trop froid vous trois ? Dès qu'on rentrera je demanderais au professeur Mcgonagall de vous sécher.

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Ceci est une nouvelle histoire, je suis en vacance et je m'ennui.

Remercions NVJM pour la correction, il arrête pas de me dire des horreurs sur mon orthographe, et moi je lui réponds des horreurs sur ses goûts en matière de mises en page.

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à signaler, j'ai un chapitre d'Orgueil intitulé "Enterrement" qui est en attente de correction, de même pour Destin Croisé, ne soyez pas pressé, la correctrice est en partiel.

Vous êtes les bienvenus pour les reviews, tout commentaire/délire sur les jumeaux est bon à prendre.

J'ai oublié mon pseudo actuel.


	2. La répartition

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

— Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid. Il y en a quatre qui ont eu un petit accident, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour eux ?

— Merci, Hagrid, répondit la sorcière en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je m'en occupe.

Elle comprit de quoi il retournait quand elle vit les quatre sorciers encore mouillés et les sécha d'un coup de baguette. Ce devait être habituel que des gens tombent dans le lac statua intérieurement Harry.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir tout entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter aux étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenait à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour au sein de l'école, votre maison sera pour vous une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur les quatre garçons, qui bien que séchés, avaient l'allure débraillée. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

— Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, ajouta le professeur. Attendez-moi ici en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée.

— Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? Demanda-t-il à Fred qui était juste à côté de lui.

— Bill m'a dit qu'on regardait dans les yeux du basilic de Serpentard. Si on est pétrifié cela signifie qu'on est pas digne d'étudier à Poudlard… Ensuite je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, légèrement effrayé.

— Mais non, intervint George, sûr de lui. C'est juste un test, il faut montrer que l'on sait faire de la magie.

Harry eut un haut-le-coeur. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Alors qu'il ne savait pas faire le moindre tour de magie ? Il regarda autour de lui : les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, eux aussi. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Cédric qui serrait les mains à qui mieux mieux, parfaitement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère. Pour Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune garçon serait réparti à Gryffondor. Harry s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension, même le jour où il avait dû rapporter à la maison son carnet scolaire dans lequel il était expliqué que la perruque de l'un de ses professeurs avait mystérieusement pris la couleur bleu vif et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

— Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

— Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières années qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot, à l'exception de Cédric, qui se présenta.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Cédric Diggory, dit-il en tendant sa main pour saisir celle du fantôme.

Malheureusement, les deux bras se rencontrèrent sans se toucher et le moine intervint :

— Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, annonça-t-il en leur souriant. Vous attendez la répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

— J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, continua le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

— Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

— Mettez vous en rang et suivez-moi, continua le professeur.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain chargées de plomb. Il se glissa entre Fred et George et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux yeux pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

— C'est un plafond magique, lui murmura Fred. Il a été enchanté pour ressembler au ciel par Serdaigle.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.

Peut être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? Pensa Harry. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

— C'est nul, marmonna Fred en regardant George. Il suffit de porter le chapeau, ça te dit qu'on fasse croire à Ron qu'il faille battre un troll ?

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, confirma son jumeau.

Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Avery, Arthur !

Un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs sortit du rang d'un pas assuré. Il alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

— Serpentard ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à gauche et Arthur alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Serpentard. Harry vit un fantôme couvert de sang lui faire un petit signe de bienvenue.

— Bones, Hector !

— Poufsouffle ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Des applaudissements retentirent à sa droite et le garçon la rejoignit sans attendre, serrant quelques mains et saluant des connaissances. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que le jeune garçon était originaire d'une famille de sorciers.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester de la sympathie en présence de Dudley.

Plusieurs étudiants furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

— Dubois, Olivier !

Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là, avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ?

Lorsque Cédric Diggory fut appelé, il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le tabouret. Le garçon semblait vraiment sans peur, pas même un calamar géant et une salle dont l'attention entière était fixée sur lui ne semblaient l'émouvoir. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria : « Poufsouffle ! ». Cédric se dirigea en trottinant vers ses camarades après avoir enlevé le chapeau et l'avoir reposé en lui souriant.

— Harry Potter !

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

— Elle a bien dit Potter ?

— _Le_ Harry Potter ?

Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

— Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent, et … ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Harry crispa ses doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « A Gryffondor ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— A Gryffondor ? Dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais, Serpentard te conviendrait bien mieux que Gryffondor. La maison de Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tu veux aller à Gryffondor pour rejoindre tes amis du train, d'après ce que j'en vois dans ta tête, ils auront parfaitement leur place dans cette maison… même si une partie de mon être tend à les envoyer à Serpentard. Tu veux que l'on passe un marché mon garçon ?

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose des marchés. D'habitude on lui donnait des ordres et il devait faire avec, ou alors on lui donnait des limites à ne pas franchir. « Ca dépend du marché… » Il ne désirait pas se mouiller outre mesure.

— Je t'envoie à Serpentard et ensuite j'y envoie tes nouveaux amis également. Que penses-tu de cette proposition ? Je ne fais pas cela tous les jours, mais tu présentes tous les atouts de cette maison et cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu un tel challenge à relever.

Harry hésita un instant, l'offre était tentante. Il avait vraiment envie de suivre ses nouveaux amis, mais le chapeau semblait décidé à l'envoyer à Serpentard. Se souvenant de la volonté de Fred et George d'aller à Gryffondor, il prit la parole d'une voix assurée :

— Je n'ai pas à choisir pour les autres, j'irais donc à Gryffondor.

Minerva McGonagall le regarda, légèrement surprise par cet éclat de voix, d'habitude c'était le chapeau qui parlait, pas les élèves.

— Soit, murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille d'Harry. Cette décision est juste et montre un certain courage. Si cela peut te rassurer, jeune lion, je ne les y aurais pas envoyé. Cela aurait été ta première leçon de petit serpent. Gryffondor ! Scanda-t-il avec force.

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagé d'avoir échappé au piège du Choixpeau et content de rejoindre ses amis, il remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Percy se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley lui criaient :

— Réserve nous des places Harry, on arrive !

Harry s'assit face au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du cou. Le spectre lui tapota amicalement le bras et Harry eut soudain l'horrible impression d'avoir plongé la main jusqu'au coude dans un seau d'eau glacée.

A présent, il voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce. Harry lui sourit. Au centre de la table trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans le Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. Harry reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme sûr de lui qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était fait pousser les cheveux pendant le mois d'août, il lui arrivait facilement en bas du dos.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin Lyse fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Fred. Il s'avança sans trop de gêne vers le chapeau, après tout il venait d'une grande famille, il devait avoir l'habitude d'avoir autant d'attention fixée sur lui. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :

— Gryffondor !

George s'avança à son tour, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas, que la voix du chapeau résonna à nouveau :

— Gryffondor !

Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres tandis que les jumeaux venaient s'installer autour de lui.

— Bravo, les gars, commenta Percy en souriant. Pas mal George, quand on va dire que t'as même pas eu à mettre le Choixpeau à Papa, il en reviendra pas.

Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Harry contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On eut dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

— Bienvenue, commença-t-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Big Mac ! Big Ben ! Big Brother ! Je vous remercie !

Il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas.

— Il est … un peu fou, non ? Demanda-t-il timidement à Percy.

— Fou ? Répondit le rouquin. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim. Dudley se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.

— Tout ça me parait bien appétissant, soupira le fantôme à fraise en regardant Harry trancher son steak. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien mangé. Je n'en ai pas besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque… Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor.

— Je vous connais, s'exclama un jeune noir. C'est bien vous, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ?

— Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, répondit le fantôme d'un air pincé.

— Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Les interrompit une jeune fille brune, Alicia Spinnet. Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?

Sir Nicholas sembla offensé. Visiblement, la conversation ne se déroulait pas selon ses voeux.

Comme ceci, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. La tête bascula alors vers la droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, sans réussir à terminer son travail. Satisfait de voir les regards ébahis des nouveaux élèves, Quasi-Sans-Tête remit son chef en place.

— Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il. J'espère que vous nous aiderez à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année?! Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue. Les Serpentard l'ont remporté six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme de Serpentard.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard et aperçut un horrible fantôme, les yeux vides, le visage émacié, les vêtements maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent. Il était assis à côté d'Avery qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de cette place. Harry le comprit parfaitement, lui même avait un peu peur de ce fantôme à l'aspect lugubre.

— Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? Demanda avec grand intérêt Alicia, qui n'avait pas vraiment bronché en voyant Nick s'arracher la tête.

— Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Quasi-Sans-Tête avec délicatesse.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignet, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Harry se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles.

— Nous, nos parents sont sorciers, nos grands parents sont sorciers, nos frères sont sorciers… Commença Fred en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

— Je pense, que même la vieille goule du grenier est sorcière dans la famille, poursuivit George en s'esclaffant. Et toi, Angelina ?

La fille en question était une toute petite première année, elle avait le regard plein de malice et un nez mutin.

— Je ne savais pas que la magie existait avant que le professeur McGonagall vienne à la maison. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre, mes parents ont cru à un canular et ont failli aller à la gendarmerie pour dénoncer un harceleur.

— Un harceleur ? Demanda George qui ne connaissait manifestement pas le mot. Gendarmerie ?

— Un harceleur, lui expliqua gentiment Harry, est une personne qui arrête pas de suivre une autre personne, de lui écrire tout le temps, de lui téléphoner, de prendre des photos à son insu. Et la gendarmerie, c'est là où se trouve les policiers, tu sais les hommes en uniforme qui s'assurent que tout le monde respecte la loi. Hagrid m'a dit que vous en aviez, mais avec un nom différent… les Aurors je crois ?

— C'est juste, le confirma Fred en hochant la tête. Alors, comme ça, tu ne connais rien de notre monde Angelina ?

— J'ai eu le temps de lire l'histoire de Poudlard et quelques livres pendant l'été, notamment un petit fascicule de présentation de Poudlard que m'a donnée le professeur. Mais sinon, non… Tu penses que c'est grave ?

— Pas le moins du monde, la rassura George à la place de son jumeau. Tu vas voir, la magie c'est super, mais tu vas vite apprendre à détester les potions. Katie ? Tu nous parles de ta famille ?

Une jeune fille, assise à côté d'Angelina, la peau légèrement bronzée, le regarda avec intensité. Puis elle lui fit un sourire et expliqua à son tour qu'elle était née de Moldus, et qu'elle avait rencontré Angelina dans le train, elles avaient alors décidé de se retrouver dans la même maison pour faciliter leurs études. D'autant que, étrange coïncidence, elles habitaient une ville voisine près de Manchester.

En face d'Harry, Percy s'entretenait avec le garçon à la peau noir dont Harry avait raté la répartition.

— Le règlement est très strict, les tableaux et les fantômes surveillent la nuit, donc ça ne sert à rien de sortir des dortoirs. Je ne connais personne qui n'ait pu faire ce genre d'excursion sans se faire prendre.

— Tu ne connais personne qui ait réussi ? Ou personne qui ne s'en soit vanté ? Demanda le garçon avec scepticisme.

Harry remarqua qu'il portait dans ses yeux l'étincelle de la duperie et du chahut. Si un enfant se renseignait sur comment enfreindre les règles dès le premier soir, Harry ne voulait pas voir de quoi il serait capable une fois qu'il se sentirait parfaitement à l'aise dans son nouvel environnement.

Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à présent. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell discutait avec un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux. L'homme dut se sentir observé car il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec une froideur qui surprit le garçon. Harry n'aima pas la sensation qu'il éprouva en croisant son regard, il avait la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

— Qui c'est, le prof qui parle à Quirrell ? Demanda-t-il à Percy.

— Tu connais déjà Quirrell ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air nerveux, l'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il est chargé des cours de potions, mais ça ne lui plait pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrell. Il en connait un rayon en magie noir, ce Rogue.

Harry observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers lui.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

— Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers un groupe de Serpentards qui avait été particulièrement bruyant au dîner.

— Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès à la tour d'astronomie est formellement interdit… il a été constaté, dans le courant de l'année dernière, l'avènement d'un jeu visant à voir qui était capable de s'envoler à l'aide de la magie. Ce que je vous déconseille fortement, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à chuter dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité.

— Il n'est pas sérieux ? Murmura-t-il à Percy.

— Je crois que si, constata le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois qu'il y a eu une dizaine de chutes l'année dernière, les gens sont bêtes.

— Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! S'écria Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

— Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, poursuivi le directeur. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Harry et les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudit le plus fort.

— Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux Gryffondors suivirent Sloper Jack hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Harry eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb, mais cette fois, seuls la fatigue et le plantureux repas en étaient la cause. Il avait tellement sommeil qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et montrer les élèves du doigt sur leur passage. Il ne fut pas davantage étonné de voir que le préfet les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrières des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Des cannes apparurent soudainement devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Jack qui du faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.

— C'est Peeves, expliqua le préfet. Un esprit frappeur. Si jamais il vous embête trop, prévenez le Baron Sanglant. C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, Peeves ?

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

— Ooooooh ! Lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser.

Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant les élèves à se baisser.

— Peeves, c'est mon dernier avertissement avant que je n'aille prévenir le Baron.

Peeves tira la langue et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Stimpson Patricia. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.

— Il faut faire attention à Peeves, expliqua Jack en poursuivant son chemin. Le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Même nous, les préfets, il ne nous écoute pas. Voilà, on y est.

Tout au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

— Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle ?

— Jus de citrouille, prononça le préfet avec un soupir de lassitude et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle circulaire, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

Jack montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les garçons montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils enfilèrentleur pyjama et se mirent au lit.

Même les jumeaux ne firent pas trop de bruit, ils se présentèrent à Lee Jordan et Towler Kenneth. Harry tomba endormi et il fit un étrange rêve, ses cheveux devenaient aussi gras que ceux de Rogue et le Choixpeau Magique le poursuivait partout dans Poudlard pour le répartir à Serpentard. Il mit ce rêve sur le compte de son trop copieux repas quand il se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par un éclair vert.

Il se tourna alors de l'autre côté et se rendormi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus, cette fois corrigé par la correctrice habituelle qui n'a pas aimé que je me tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre pour essayer de la décharger... Et vu que je l'aime beaucoup, que je suis soumis et qu'elle viendra jamais lire ici, j'lui ai refourgué le paquet :D

Je m'excuse donc pour mes délais de parution, notez qu'il ne sont pas de mon fait.

J'apprécie toutes vos reviews, c'est rare d'en avoir des aussi constructive, donc continuez, c'est très motivant.

Lord OGM


End file.
